The Master's Death Cart
The Master's Arms.png|The unevolved Master's Arms. The Master's Arms Stats.png|The unevolved Master's Arms Stats. themastersdeathcart.png|The evolved Master's Death Cart Stats. Effects *After Tag-In, enemy BLOCKING stops 10% - 20% less damage for 6 sec *100% AREA EFFECT: opponent's team takes 5% - 15% damage from your Special Attacks *100% AREA EFFECT: opponent's team takes 35% damage on your Combo Ender *EVOLVED 80% - 100% to deal 10% - 20% UNBLOCKABLE damage on Tag-In Strategy Block reduction On tag-in, the victim's block effectiveness will be reduced, increasing their damage taken while they're blocking. This can be helpful in fighting against characters who may frequently block. Area Effect Unusually, its Area Effect differs from others in that the damage isn't applied to tagged-out opponents with every blow, but instead deals its damage after the combo ender/special finishes in a rapid flurry of small hits. If the combo ender/special knocks out an opponent, the next opponent who tags in would not receive this damage. Unfortunately, the Area Effect damage dealt by the combo ender cannot level up, and does the same amount of damage regardless of fusing. When used against an enemy with the Brandished Ninjato, the latter will absorb some of the area effect damage in rapid small hits, granting lots of power. Damage on tag-in It is manifested as the opponent being hit by 10 hits of gunfire (totalling 10%-20% of the user's damage stat) that staggers them. This "unblockable" damage on tag-in, for some odd reason, can be blocked and can actually generate up to about one bar of power for both the user and enemy and can KO opponents if they are at a low enough health (but can never damage the next opponent). It seems that the user gets power for each hit done - if their opponent is already at critical health and they KO them with the first hit of the damage, they would only get a small amount of power, and the power generated is affected by power generation boosts or dampening. The power generated by the tag-in damage often does not display correctly, showing the user at a lower level of power than reality. Even if the special bar does not look filled, you can still use that special when you actually already have that much power. For certain characters, it may push them far back if they're blocking, therefore staying out of range of melee special attacks. If the opponent is using a special, they will take no damage but still gain power as if they are being hit. Black Adam/Prime and Black Adam/Regime's passive shields would also interact with those hits. This damage is not considered a basic or special attack and is normally not affected by effects that target those. The damage cannot be increased by damage boosts (e.g. Batman/Prime's passive), although it is still reduced by general defence buffs (e.g. Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's blue buff) and negated by Invulnerability. It cannot crit, and is not affected by the Cloak of Destiny or Nekron's Scythe's damage boosts. Due to the power generated by the tag-in damage, a common strategy is to pair this gear with the Tantu Totem. When fully maxed out, the Totem will grant one bar of power on tag-in. When fully maxed out, the Death Cart will always deal tag-in damage. Combining them allows a character to tag in and gain two bars of power. Since most SP2's can KO opponents, the Totem will refund the power to continue the carnage and the Death Cart will deal damage to the rest of the team. Also, when the said character is also geared with Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar, the result is a character tagging in at the start of the match with 3 bars of power, and upon activation of SP2, a bar of power is left, which can be helpful especially when the SP2 is countered or might not be enough to knock out the opponent. The best character to use this strategy is Ares/Prime, due to his powerful, unblockable Special 2. Essentially, The Master's Death Cart is a double-edged sword: It gives you power and mitigates opponent blocking but also gives the enemy power. If you don't defeat the enemy fast enough, the opponent could nuke you with Specials and turn the tables of the battle against you. Also, the Master's Death Cart makes it harder to take advantage of stuns; if you stun an opponent then tag in a character equipped with this gear, the enemy will no longer be stunned and therefore has a chance to retaliate. If a special is used while the damage is being dealt, some of the hits will be converted into yellow (special) damage. Special damage reduction (e.g. Green Lantern/Red Son) would then apply to those hits. This allows the tag-in damage hits to apply certain effects on other gear, like disable enemy special or Area Effect on Special 1. The Death Cart damage can, in some cases, also apply The Ibistick and other similar gear DoT damage when used this way (however, the first tag in of the match for the Death Cart user can never apply this, and occasionally later uses will fail but rarely), greatly increasing the effectiveness of the latter. If the user also has Nekron's Scythe and uses basic attacks at lower than 15% health at the same time, the Death Cart's damage can apply the life steal and power steal effect as well. However, Batgirl/Cassandra Cain is one notable possible Ibistick user who cannot apply this strategy, as her passive makes her tag-in an attack, and by the time she could attack normally, the Death Cart would have already finished firing. Fusing Trivia *Just like Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar, one of its effects cannot be upgraded any further. However, the Scimitar's bar of power is an evolved effect, while The Master's Arms already has the area effect on combo ender, which cannot be upgraded at all. *There appears to be a rare glitch when Reverse Flash using this gear tags in, the game may become stuck; he does not attack, but also takes no damage from basic attacks and you cannot use your own specials or tag out, making it impossible to finish the match without outright quitting. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Tag effect Category:BLOCK effect Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Online season rewards